


A Dog by Any Other Name

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Alex gets stuck watching Sinc's dog, when she needs some advice she turns to Christen.





	

Alex stared at the tiny pomeranian sitting in front of her. The dog simply stared back at her, its tiny tongue hanging out the side of its mouth, tail wagging back and forth. 

“I can’t believe you did that,” Alex said to the dog before walking into the other room, searching for her phone. She started tossing the pillows off the couch, sighing when she found the device stuck between the cushions. She sat down, the small dog jumping into her lap. “Who do I call… who do… I call?” The dog’s ears perked up and it ran across the couch, barking at the window. Alex sighed before looking at her screen again. 

“Amy? ...no. Ali? …no. Ash? …no. Why are there so many ‘A’ named people on our team? Allie? No. Alyssa… maybe? I think she had dogs? Oh! Christen!” Alex grinned as she scrolled through her contacts, finding Christen’s number. She sank further into the couch, listening to the line ring. 

“Alex?” Christen asked as she answered.

“I think I killed Sinc’s dog,” Alex said quickly.

“What?!” Christen gasped.

“It ate chocolate.”

“Oh.” Christen chuckled, calming down a bit. “Alex, that won’t kill it. Might get sick, but it’ll be ok.” 

“Oh? Really? They’ll be ok?”

“Yeah.”

“A dog will be ok after eating chocolate? I thought there was a rule...”

“I mean, as long as they don’t eat a bunch, how much did it have?”

“A Hershey kiss?”

“Oh yeah, that’s fine.” Christen chuckled.

“I think it hates me,” Alex admitted.

“Maybe you should call ‘it’ by its name.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why?”

“She’s called Princess and it’s just… I can’t.” Alex laughed and Christen chuckled.

“Sinc named her dog Princess?” 

“Yup, and she certainly acts like it,” Alex said, looking over at the dog who was curled up on the arm of the couch. 

“Yeah, I heard that Sinc’s dog is her baby. So how did you end up watching Princess?” Christen asked, laying down on her own couch.

“Well, she’s going up to see some family this weekend and apparently she didn’t want to fly with Princess, so she asked Tobin but Tobs is going to be gone at some camp all day today so… here I am.”

“Tobin would’ve been a better choice,” Christen joked and Alex snorted. 

“Oh thanks for the vote of confidence, Chris.” Alex laughed. 

“Well I mean, you called Princess ‘it’ about a dozen times so…”

“She’s a bitch!” Alex accused and Christen laughed.

“Well, she is a female dog.”

“Oh my god!” Alex groaned. 

“Oh come on, you opened that door, I just walked through it.”

“I know. I’ll have to let it slide... I guess.” Alex shook her head. “So what should I know about taking care of this thing?”

“Well she needs food, and to go out, and that’s about it. Maybe some attention, you know they like that, just like you do.” Christen smirked.

“Yeah? Well, that’s only when the proper people give it to me.” 

“Oh yeah?”

“Totally.”

“Apparently I make that list if you called me instead of Lauren for this.”

“Lauren! I could’ve called Lauren!” Alex practically shouted and Christen laughed. 

“Yeah, you could’ve.”

“I was just scrolling through my contacts and you were the best one.” 

“Well, I thank you for thinking so highly of me.”

“You’re welcome.” Alex smiled. “You promise I didn’t kill Sinc’s dog?”

“I swear.”

“Good, because I’d send Sinc after you instead.”

“I’d call Hope to protect me.”

“Oh, because Hope would so do that for you?” Alex scoffed.

“No, but if Kelley asked her to she might.”

“True, somehow that squirrel has managed to worm her way into Hope’s heart.”

“It’s cute.” Christen smiled, running a hand through her hair. “They’re cute,” Christen added after a beat. 

“We’d be cute,” Alex said and Christen smiled, nodding to herself.

“We would be.” 

“So does that mean if I asked you to dinner this weekend, you’d say yes?”

“I wouldn’t say no.”

“So seven, Saturday?”

“Only if you don’t kill Sinc’s dog.”

“I think I can manage.” Alex grinned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know Sinc's dog is Charlie... I wrote this and was too lazy to look it up. So sorry about that.


End file.
